Computer components are placed into racks, which are placed in computer rooms. Choice of the racks, assignment of the computer components to particular racks, and assignment of the components to particular slots in a particular rack involves weighing different objectives and considering a number of technological, ergonomic, and esthetic constraints. In the prior art, these decisions are made by human specialists. Disadvantages of this approach are that it is time consuming and may not find a near optimum solution.
What is needed is a method of automating a determination of placement of components in a rack.